ZekuRoku: What Are Best Friends For? Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel and Demyx set Zexion up on a date with Roxas. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.
1. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch1

The alarm clock blared in the teen's small dark bedroom. The dresser was purposely moved in front of the window so no light shown through; and the light bulbs were tossed in the trash.

A pale hand slowly comes out from the tangled bed sheets and smacks the snooze button on the clock. It's 6:05 and the alarm clock whines again then the teen's hand comes out from the sheets. His hand grabs the cord and pulls the plug out of the wall.

"Zexion!" A call front outside of his bedroom door is wailed at him. He ignores the call of his step mother and hopes her annoying voice gets shot back at her like a boomerang. A knotted mess of dark blue hair rests in front of Zexion's eyes. He struggles to open his eyes on the hazy Monday morning.

He slowly rises from out of the warm covers and sits on the side of the bed with his feet resting on the white carpet. Zexion rubs his eyes with his palms and he combs his fingers through his luminous hair.

His posture is slumped over as he tries not to fall back asleep. He gets up off of the bed and stands in the middle of his messy room wearing black and white checkered boxers and small black socks.

"Hmm." Zexion says and he decides to slip on a pair of dark wrinkled jeans that was in a clump under his red electric guitar. As he buttons and zips the jeans, his hair comes in front of his face like a curtain of midnight sky.

His pale bare chest moves as he lets out a silent yawn. 'Shoes...' Zexion thinks. He puts on a brown converse shoe and a black converse shoe. Both of the shoes have black and white checkered laces but they weren't the same shoe color. Zexion didn't notice and he laced them up.

The glow of his cell phone in the corner of his dim bedroom catches his eye. He shuffles with putting on his studded black belt through the loops on his jeans with one hand and he picks up his cell phone with the other hand.

The text message is from Demyx. He clicks a button and it opens the message. _'Hey' From Demyx_. "How original." Zexion says sarcastically and he just stares at the screen.

He presses reply then has second thoughts. He presses the back button and it goes back to the text message. The bright screen makes his sleepy eyes squint. Zexion deletes the message and puts the phone in his pocket. He wipes off some bed sheet lint from his abs.

There's a quiet knock at his bedroom door and a sweet and sour voice says, "Hurry up." Zexion rolls his eyes and his ears block out the chipmunk voice of his step mother.

He searches for a shirt in his open dresser drawer. Zexion pulls out a black t-shirt with a small white star on the right side of it. _'Whatever.'_ Zexion thinks and he pulls the shirt over his head and smoothes out all the wrinkles as it comes over his chest.

Zexion grabs his backpack off of his doorknob and opens the door. His step mom was just about to knock on the door and she knocks on his head. Zexion stares at her blankly and she says, "It's 7:30. You can't keep sleeping in like this! Hurry up and get your fanny to school. I'm not letting you drive the car. Why are you not wearing your school uniform?!"

Zexion tunes out the nagging as he places white headphones in his ears. He turns up the volume on his iPod. He tosses his black backpack on the kitchen counter and scrolls through his iPod.

He watches his step mom's mouth move at the speed of light and he puts a strawberry poptart in the toaster. _'She's getting fat.'_ Zexion thinks. The poptart pops out of the toaster and Zexion grabs his black jacket and a blue silk tie. He ties the blue tie and checks his breath. _'Oh wow.'_ Zexion thinks and he spots a restaurant mint on the counter and puts it in his pocket.

He puts the hot poptart in his mouth and ignores as it singes his tongue. Zexion puts his arms through the sleeves and doesn't bother to zip the metal zipper up. _'One day it's raining and the next day it's burning. Stupid March weather.'_ Zexion thinks with his semi awake mind.

Zexion slings the backpack strap on his left shoulder and exits the apartment with a salute at his step mother. The door slams shut behind him and he makes his way to the elevator with the pink strawberry poptart in his mouth. He pushes the elevator button with his brown converse shoe. The elevator moves up to his floor at the speed of a dying snail.

The doors open and Zexion steps in the old elevator. _'Smells like mold and old people.'_ Zexion thinks. He presses the button for the ground floor and it glows as orange as a pumpkin. The elevator stutters a little then moves down floor by floor.

It stops at the third floor. _'Bitch.'_ Zexion thinks. _'It's as ancient as my step mother's mustache.'_ He presses the ground floor button vigorously and the elevator doors open.

A blonde teen with glossy blue eyes stares at Zexion. "Hi." The teen says. "Hey." Zexion says. "Ground floor?" He asks Zexion. "Yupp." Zexion says and he leans against the elevator's dangerous old wall. The doors close with a high pitched shriek and the teen adjusts his large bag on his shoulder. _'Smells like chlorine.'_ Zexion thinks.

The blonde stares at the doors and doesn't make eye contact with Zexion. Zexion eats the rest of the poptart and the boy turns to him. "You don't talk much do you?" He asks Zexion. Zexion shakes his head no and he swallows the last of the poptart.

"Strawberry?" The blonde asks; his skin is as smooth as an angel's. "Excuse me?" Zexion asks. "The poptart. It's strawberry isn't it." The blonde says with a smile. "Yeah...what's in your bag?" Zexion asks. "This is my bookbag." The blonde replies with a faint smile that makes Zexion's heart skip a beat.

"No the other one." Zexion says and he swiftly points at the large athletic bag. "I'm on the swim team." He tells Zexion with a cheerful look. Zexion mouths 'oh' and stares at the elevator doors. _'Time goes slow when you are counting the minutes.'_ Zexion thinks to himself. The doors open and the blonde steps out and walks out of the apartment buildings. Zexion follows him and the blonde turns around.

"You aren't going to follow me, are you?" The blonde asks as Zexion puts the restaurant mint in his mouth. Zexion looks at him with a curious expression. "I'm just joking." The blonde says with a teasing voice. His blue eyes sparkle; they could light up the entire town.

The sun peaks over the hills and Zexion turns his back to it. "Where you heading?" He asks the blonde. "Twilight Town High School." The blonde says as he adjusts the strap on his bag. "Me too." Zexion says and he flips his shady hair out of his eyes. "Oh." The blonde says awkwardly. "What?" Zexion asks. "Nevermind." The blonde says and he looks down at his black converse as he walks.

They walk together down the sidewalk and Zexion breaks the silence. "What's your name? Mine is Zexion." Zexion says. "My name is Roxas. Nice to meet you." The blonde says and he holds out his hand. Zexion looks at his hand and holds on to it.

Roxas blushes a crimson red and his blue eyes become really big. "Oh sorry." Zexion says when he realizes he is suppose to shake Roxas's hand instead of holding it. Zexion let's go and puts his hands in his pockets and hides them as if he has a rare disease. Roxas laughs a little and says, "It's ok..."

When they cross the street to the school the late bell rings. A man in a green suits calls out, "Hey you kids! Get to class!" Roxas bites his lip and he runs off. "Bye Zexion!" Roxas calls out.

"Bye." Zexion calls back as he watches the boy run off. "Bye." Zexion says quietly to himself. "Roxas." Zexion says under his breath as the last glimpse of Roxas turns the corner. His eyes don't blink as he stares off into the distance.

Zexion feels a hand on his right shoulder. "C'mon skinny." Axel says and Demyx laughs. Zexion follows them then stops and turns his head to have one last look down the hallway. _'Roxas.'_ Zexion thinks to himself. He turns back and catches up with Axel and Demyx.


	2. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch2

Zexion sits down in front of a brick wall with his back against the rough texture. Axel sits next to Zexion and asks, "What's new with you, skinny? You didn't come to the party yesterday." Demyx sits in front of them with his hands resting on his bent knees.

"Yeah Zexy! You haven't been with us all weekend and you won't answer my texts. What's wrong with you?" Demyx says and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his tight jean pocket. Axel refuses a cigarette when Demyx offers him one. Axel pulls out his lighter instead to play with the wild flame.

Demyx is going through this rebellion stage; he is trying to show Axel that he can be just as a badass as him. His dirty blond hair has a streak of light blue in it to match his sea blue eyes outlined in silver eyeliner. Demyx's outfit is a mix of styles that make him look like he should be in London with some rebel teens.

Zexion sighs and leans his head back against the wall; his blue-grey eyes circled with black eyeliner seem to be daydreaming. Axel grins and nudges Zexion's pale arm. "Who's the lucky lady?" Axel asks with a teasing smile.

"What?" Zexion asks with a confused look on his face. "You are thinking about someone, aren't you?" Demyx asks as he pulls out a cigarette and holds it between his thumb and middle finger like he is making a point.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zexion says. "Hand me a lighter, will ya Axel?" Demyx asks and Axel tosses the dirty blond his green lighter. Axel moves his face closer to Zexion's.

"I can see it in your eyes, Zexy. You are thinking about someone. Who is it?" Axel asks with his sweet breath heating Zexion's mouth. "Is it Yuffie?" Demyx asks. Zexion shakes his head no. "Is it Kairi?" Demyx asks and he tilts his head back to blow out the smoke.

Zexion shakes his head no. Axel gags and says, "Kairi is such a whore. She can't stop stalking boys. It's creepy." Demyx laughs in agreement. Zexion combs his hand through his night sky hair.

"Speaking of the slut." Axel says as Kairi approaches the group. "Hey guys!" she says with a delightful smile and happy wave. The three boys stare at her blankly and Demyx blows smoke out of his mouth.

"What?" Demyx asks. Kairi uninvitedly sits down with them and Axel scoots away like there is a fat brown spider crawling toward him. She scoots next to Zexion and her pink panties under her mini skirt flashes Demyx.

"Whoa there!" Demyx says as he puts his ivory hand in front of him to block away the view. "Close your legs." Axel says with his head turned toward the near by cherry tree.

Kairi rolls her eyes and obeys the pyro. "Hey Zexion." Kairi says in her best voice to lure guys in. Her voice feels like a mouse trap snapping against the dark boy's pale ear.

"What do you want?" Axel asks. "Yeah. We were talking." Demyx says with a bitter frown on his face. "Well you can still talk with me here." Kairi says and she puts her hand on Zexion's vulnerable leg.

His leg shakes off the dainty hand and Kairi's hand retreats. "We can't talk with a slut bag hanging over us like a dead spider in a web." Axel says and Demyx snorts a little with laughter.

"Excuse me! I'm not a slut!" Kairi says and her tube top slides futher down her chest as she waves her hands with anger. "Please, for mercy's sake. Pull up your shirt, whore!" Demyx says as he shields his eyes before they bleed from the sight.

"If I would rather sees Xemnas shirtless with his man boobs bouncing as he runs down the hall then that." Axel says with a smirk. Kairi pulls up her fushia tube top and scowls at Axel.

She turns to Zexion and swifts her face into her best attempt to grab Zexion's attention. Zexion looks straight ahead at Demyx. The water boy clinches his teeth and smoke flies out.

Demyx mouths to Zexion, 'I'm so sorry.' The dark boy's body freezes like he is a small baby dino trying to not get noticed by the hungry t-rex.

Kairi slides her index finger along Zexion's hairless arm. "You are soooo hot." Kairi says with a grin and she bats her false eyelashes at him. He pulls down the sleeve of his black jacket and clinches the sleeves in his fists.

"Back off hoe. Go make flowers die somewhere else. Zexion is with us. He doesn't want you. Nobody wants you and they never will." Axel says and holds Zexion close to him. Zexion clinches his teeth. He didn't like people looking after him. He can handle life on his own.

"Yeah Kairi. Get out. Go back to your whore house instead of ditching class." Demyx says with a fierce bite to his tone. Zexion shakes off Axel's arm around his shoulders and pulls down his black sleeves more to hold the bunch of fabric in his tight fists.

"What's the deal with you guys? Why are you being so mean?" Kairi asks. Demyx blows smoke out in a perfect ring and says, "You are just so...so..." Zexion scoots toward Axel while Kairi is distracted.

"An annoying, skanky, bitchy, wanna-be, crotch flashing whore who will pull down her slutty shorts and blind gym class to cause internal bleeding to everyone; because SHE CAN'T GET A DATE!" The pyro says. Demyx nods in agreement.

Kairi growls and gets off of the cold cement. She wipes the dead leaves off the back of her skirt and says, "Go burn in hell, Axel." The fire boy smirks and says, "I'll be glad to cunt muffin." Kairi stomps away with her white mini skirt riding up as she walks.

"Meet me after school Zexion! Will you? For me?" Kairi says with her cheerful 'i-heart-boys' smile. Zexion attempts a fake smile and he waves at Kairi. 'Please keep walking away...turn around and go.' Zexion thinks. The slut walks off and her pink string panties so lines through her see through skirt.

Zexion sighs in relief. "God she is so gross." Zexion says and he leans against the cold wall behind him. Demyx grins and says, "I'm soooo sorry Sora has HER as a stalker." Axel chuckles and says, "I feel sorry for Riku for not punching her in the face yet."

Zexion smiles his ultra white teeth. Axel looks at the dark boy and sees his smile. A curtain of hair is over his face as Zexion studies his pale hand in his lap. Axel gazes over Zexion's smooth jaw line and snaps out of his trance.

Axel grins and asks, "Who is it, lover boy?" "Huh?" Zexion asks as his head looks up like a suprised gopher popping out of a hole. "Don't play stupid, Zexy. Tell us who you like." Demyx says and he knudges Zexion's leg with his black converse shoe. The dark teen wipes the dirty from Demyx's shoe off his jeans.

The green-eyed pyro flicks his eyes toward the midnight teen and waits for an answer. The dark teen keeps his white lips shut and Demyx rolls his eyes. "C'mon Demy. Help me get an answer out of him." Axel says.

Demyx smiles and grabs Zexion's backpack quickly. "Hey! Give that back!" Zexion calls out and he reaches out to get it. Demyx puts his foot on Zexion's chest and pushes him back with his tough swimmer legs.

"Let's see if there are answers in here." Demyx says as he unzips the bookbag. The sound of the metal zipper shots like a bullet shot along a metal grid. "Stop it Demyx! Now!" Zexion demands.

Demyx opens up a black composion book. "Then tell us." The fire teen says with a drawing grin across his face. The chesire cat pyro bats his eyelashes and pretends to be Kairi. "Will you Zexion? For me?" Axel says in his Kairi voice.

Zexion bites his lip and says, "I don't want to tell you. Demyx's blue eyes stand out in the bright morning. "You can trust us." Demyx says and he hands the lighter back to the pyro. Axel flicks the lighter and the sound fills the blue teen's ears.

Demyx flips through the pages of the book. "Nice drawings." Demyx says as he studies the petals of Zexion's rose drawen over his history notes. Zexion's gray eyes shoot like darts at the swimmer.

"Give that back!" Zexion demands. Demyx smiles and Axel says, "Tell us then, Zexy....Tell us." The pyro says. Axel's voice changes more charming like a vampire ready to bite his true love, "Tell us, Zexion." The blue haired boy closes his eyes tight; hopeing to disappear.

"Okay...I will. Just give me my bag back with all its stuff in it." Zexion says. Demyx shakes his head, "Not until you tell us, kid." Zexion frowns at Demyx calling him kid. "Don't call me that." Zexion demands.

Axel rolls his sweet green eyes. "Just tell us Zexion!" Axel says. Zexion looks down and his hair hangs in front of his beautiful pale face.

Zexion mutters, "Roxas." Axel leans closer to Zexion and says, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Zexion says, "Roxas." Then the dark blue haired boy bites his tongue to shut up. Axel's green eyes widen. "You mean lady legs?" Axel asks.

Demyx bursts out laughing and asks, "Roxas? You mean the blond boy on the swim team who is on Axel's 'to do' list?" Axel kicks Demyx's knee and demands, "Quiet mermaid!"

Zexion blushes and hides his face in his midnight hair. "I didn't know you swing that way, Zexy." Demyx says. "Neither did I…but I just met him today and…I can't stop thinking about him." Zexion says.

Axel smirks and asks, "Did you kiss him?" Zexion's eyes widen and he exclaims, "What?! No!" Axel plays with the flame of his lighter and rubs his fingers over the flame. "Why not?" Demyx asks.

"I JUST met him today. I wasn't going to kiss him." Zexion says. Demyx raises his eyebrow and Axel licks his lips. "You ever kiss someone before?" Axel asks Zexion. "No…" Zexion says and he feels like a child compared to the experienced pyro.

"Well, how are you suppose to kiss Roxas if you have no experience?" Demyx asks and he blows smoke up into the air. Zexion sits silently and recalls the beautiful blond in his mind.

"Want me to teach you?" Axel asks and he grins in a seducing manner. Before Zexion speaks Axel captures the teen's pale lips in one quick and passionate movement. Zexion's heart skips a beat at the feeling of the fiery teen's lips against his own.

Axel puts his hand behind Zexion's neck and he pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Zexion feels sparks fly across his lips like a lighter burning a dancing flame. The red head slides his long tongue in the other's mouth and moves it all around the moist caverns.

Zexion feel himself melt like a pale candle and Axel moves his tongue out of the teen's heated mouth. Axel licks his lips and plants another fervent kiss with his wet lips. The fire teen pulls his head slowly away and Zexion opens his eyes.

"You are good enough." Axel says in a normal voice. Zexion touches his own lips and a tingle of cinnamon is burning like an outraged fire on them. Demyx's blue eyes look like he is about to faint. "Damn!" Demyx shouts.

Axel gets up and the bell rings. Students start flying out of the classrooms to go off to second period. "C'mon water boy. And put that cigarette out unless you want me to start smoking again. You're killing me man." Axel says.

Demyx stands up and salutes to Zexion. "See yeah." Demyx says. Zexion gets up fretfully and asks like a scared child, "What? Where are you going?" Axel turns around to Zexion and says with a smirk across his face, "P.E. We don't ditch that class. Xigbar is already pissed off enough that Demy and I aren't showing up."

Zexion pulls his light book bag over his left shoulder. "I'll come with ya." Zexion says. Demyx smiles and his river blue eyes look ahead to Axel. "Maybe we'll get to have a little chat with your future boyfriend, pasty." Axel says in his alluring voice.

The midnight boy says frantically, "What? Oh no no no no no. You are going to freak him out. I don't even know if he is…" "Gay?" Demyx asks as he drops his cigarette to the ground and puts it out with his shoe.

"Yeah…" Zexion says and he scratches the back off his head. Axel grins like a ferocious lion ready to pounce on something. "Don't worry. You will be with him." Axel says.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean? Hey guys! Wait up!" Zexion calls out and he rushes toward the water and fire in his life.


	3. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch3

The midnight teen rushes to catch up with the wild fire teen. "Axel!" Zexion calls out. The pyro turns his head back and playfully blows a kiss. Zexion growls and Axel winks. Demyx is already inside the locker room.

Zexion pushes open the heavy door and searches for Demyx and Axel. He wonders past the changing boys but he doesn't see Roxas. Zexion steps over some stray green gum and bumps into a taller boy. "Hey watch it!" He snaps at Zexion.

The basketball player teen pushes Zexion away and Zexion stumbles back a little. Zexion mutters a string of swear words under his breath as the rude teen walks off. "Hey Roxy! Nice shorts. Very fitting, cherry boy." Axel says.

Zexion turns his head around and sees Axel leaning against the locker next to the blond. "What do you want, Axel?!" Roxas bitterly snaps at the green eyed teen. The red magician's eyes remain down at Roxas's ass and he opens his mouth, "I have a question for you, Roxy. Listen now. Got it memorized?"

"I'm not going to play Doctor with you, Axel." Roxas says with a sharp tone. Demyx chuckles quietly as he lays on the unstable bench. Axel kicks Demyx's side lightly and Demyx falls off the bench. Roxas's eyes dart at Demyx.

"Are you listening, blondie?" Axel asks with a seductive smile. The pyro's alluring eyes flicker like fresh flames. "Don't call me that, Axel." Roxas says as he tugs up his black gym shorts. Axel chuckles quietly and his neon lime eyes fill with amusement.

"So you are listening." Axel says. Zexion walks over to them and Axel's eyebrows raise. "Nice of you to join us, Zexy. Roxy and I were having a little discussion." The pyro says with a smirk.

Roxas looks at the dark haired teen and smiles. "I remember you. Hi Zexion." Roxas says and he shuts his locker softly. The blond smiles at the midnight boy and Zexion says, "Hey Roxas. I guess... we have P.E. together."

Axel coughs and nudges Zexion forward to Roxas. Zexion stumbles forward a bit and bites his bottom lip. Demyx walks over to Axel and whispers something in the pyro's ear.

Axel laughs quietly and smiles at the water teen. "Roxas." Axel says to break the silence. "Yeah?" The blond says. Zexion turns to Axel and the red head says, "I know who likes you."

Zexion feels his gut inside him twist like a pretzel. "Is it you, Axel? I figured that out when you tried to kiss me in Biology." Roxas says and Demyx laughs.

The red head jabs Demyx's stomach with his elbow. "Quiet mermaid. You don't want to find crabs in your bed tonight. Or do you already have them?" Axel says. Demyx rolls his eyes and leaves to his locker.

"Now where was I. Ah yes. Roxy it is someone else besides me. I want to know if you like them." Axel says and he strides like a model to Roxas.

"Who is it?" Roxas asks eagerly. "Axel." Zexion says with a slight growl in his tone. "Yes?" Axel says with a teasing smile.

"May I have a word with you." The dark teen says and he grabs Axel's upper arm. Axel waves bye to Roxas. "We'll chat later." Axel says.

The two teens reach the bathroom and Zexion pushes Axel. "What the hell are you trying to do?!" Zexion asks The fire teen runs his fingers through his wild mane.

"Helping you." Axel says with a devilish smile. "This isn't helping me, Axel." Zexion says bitterly. Axel admires his face in the dirty mirror and rubs his finger over his red eyebrow.

"I am helping you. How will you know if he likes you, if he doesn't know you like him?" Axel says and he sits on the edge of the broken sink.

"I don't want to scare him. You come on too strong Axel." Zexion explains. The fiery teen chuckles softly and lightly pushes Zexion out the door. "Then you go get him, tough guy." Axel says.

Zexion walks out of the bathroom door and goes to his locker to change. He spots Axel walking into the gym and Zexion quickly slips on his black converse at shuts his locker.

The dark teen shuffles to get his right foot in his shoe as he catches up the Demyx. The water teen turns around and his voice is quiet like a night time melody. He whispers to Zexion, "You better keep an eye on, Axel. Who knows what he is going to say to Roxas."

Demyx walks to Xigbar to check in for roll call. Zexion looks around the crowded area filled with teens in the same boring P.E uniform. He meets eyes with Roxas and the blond smiles. The dark haired teen waves and smiles at the beautiful blond.

Axel strolls behind Zexion and punches his upper arm lightly. "Hey." Zexion says and he wrinkles his nose at the pyro. Axel smirks, "What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for me to ask Roxas if he wants to have sex with you?"

"Axel!" Zexion says and he clamps his pale hand over the fire teen's mouth. Roxas walks by and grabs a stray basketball. Zexion scowls at Axel and he feels Axel's attractive smile burning under his hand.

Zexion releases his hand from Axel and says, "Don't ever ask him that, Axel. He is going to hate me and you." Axel rolls his eyes and his smile merges again.

"He already hates me. But that just makes it more fun to kiss him. It's more of a challenge. I like it when they fight." Axel says with a booming smile. "You are sick." Zexion says bitterly.

"So are you going to do it with Roxy?" Axel asks. Roxas looks over with wide eyes and Zexion kicks Axel's shin. "Axel! He heard you!" Zexion says.

The blond starts walking over and Zexion tries to calm down. "They always come back for more." Axel says and he walks off. Zexion stands alone and Roxas comes up to him.

"Why is Axel talking about me? Please don't tell me he is going to get me in the locker room." Roxas says with a slight tone of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry. He isn't going to do anything." Zexion says as he stares into the blond's intense blue eyes. Roxas lets out a smile in relief. "Good. I was worried." The blond says.

Zexion fiddles with the bottom of his grey t-shirt. "Wanna come play basketball with me?" Roxas asks. The dark haired teen meets eyes with the blond again.

"Oh no no no. I'm such a klutz. I'm not good at sports." Zexion says. Roxas frowns and pouts a little. "C'mon. You don't have to be good. As long as you stand on the court you are playing." Roxas says with a light laugh.

"Okay. But remember this was your idea." The midnight teen says as he follows Roxas to an open basketball court. Zexion spots Axel smiling at him and he feels a shiver shoot up his spine. 'Don't do anything stupid.' Zexion thinks to himself.

Roxas dribbles the faded orange basketball and shoots it up in the air. It bounces off the rim and drops to the shiny gym floor. "See. I'm not good. You don't need to worry." Roxas reassures the quiet teen.

The blond passes the basketball to Zexion. He catches the ball and shoots it up. It twirls around the rim then falls through the hoop. Roxas's face lights up with a smile.

"Nice one Zexion!" The blond exclaims. Zexion smiles at the attractive teen. Roxas smiles back.

Roxas retrieves the drifting basketball and hands it to Zexion. Their fingers touch and the blond blushes. Xigbar blows the whistle. "Okay. Put all the equipment away!" Xigbar call out.

Zexion tosses the ball to Xigbar and turns but the blond isn't there anymore. The night teen sighs and heads back to the locker room. He feel a hand on his shoulder. It's Demyx.

"He likes you." The dirty blond teases. Zexion's eyes widen. "Really? You think he does?" Zexion asks eagerly. Demyx bursts into laughter. "You're hilarious!" Demyx says and they walk into the row of metal lockers together.

Demyx sits down on the bench and starts untying his shoes. Zexion twists the combination in on his locker. "Do..you really think he..likes me?" Zexion asks quietly.

The water musician smiles and says, "You made him blush. But then again that boy blushes at anything." Zexion pulls off his shirt and exposes his toned pale chest.

"Whoa there." Demyx says and he averts his eyes. "Are you trying to get me or Roxas to like you?" Demyx asks with a noticeable smirk. Zexion pulls his other shirt over his head and tosses his P.E shirt in his full locker.

"What?" Zexion asks. Demyx leaves the question hanging in the air for a bit then says, "You have one nice body, man." Zexion bites his lip and Demyx smiles awkwardly.

"Forget I said anything." The water teen says as he scrambles to get his other clothes on. Zexion finishes changing and Demyx leaves without a word.

"Hey Zexion!" Roxas calls out and he saunters over too the dark teen. "Hi Roxas." Zexion says. Roxas's cell phone beeps and he flips the silver cover open.

"Ah. I got to head to practice after school." Roxas says with a frown. "For the swim team?" Zexion asks and tries not to let images of Roxas in a speedo in his head.

"Yeah. We have a meet on Friday." The blond says and he adjusts his swim bag on his shoulder. "Wana come today?" Roxas asks suddenly.

"Uh sure." Zexion says and tries to contain his excitement. "Great! I'll see you at the pool!" Roxas says and he catches up with his friend, Hayner. "See yeah Roxas!" Zexion calls out. The blond waves goodbye and heads out.

Zexion smiles as the blond leaves. "You are one serious player." Axel jokes as he approaches Zexion. "Oh hey Axel." Zexion says.

The pyro smirks and says, "Demy is getting his car and he'll meet us in front of the school in five minutes. Be there. We're getting an early lunch from the pizza place downtown."

"Okay. I'll come." Zexion says and Axel pats his shoulder. "Later, Zexy." Axel says and he strides out the locker room. Zexion fixes the strap on his shoulder and walks out the other door.

He bumps into a silver haired teen. "Oops sorry, Riku." Zexion says. Riku frowns and fixes his hair. "It's okay." Riku says. Zexion starts walking off and Riku calls out, "Do you know where room 312 is?"

"Yeah it's the art room. I'm going there next." Zexion says and Riku catches up. "Have you seen Sora today? He was suppose to meet me after Biology." Riku says as he looks at his new schedule.

"Um no I haven't seen him. But Kairi might've attacked him." Zexion jokes. Riku scowls and his mouth is as straight as a ruler. "Sorry bad joke." Zexion says and he smoothes back his hair.

Riku and Zexion have always had a weird relationship. Ever since 9th grade when Riku started going out with Sora, Riku left his friendship Zexion behind. There friendship was awkward since then.

Zexion opens the door and the art teacher claps his hands. "Listen up everyone. Remember to put on your smocks. And don't get any paint on the floor." He tells his class.

"There you are." Riku says and his face brightens up. Riku smiles when he sees Sora and he kisses his cheek. Zexion goes to his easel and starts sketching out a seashore.

Before Zexion gets to painting, the bell rings. Zexion packs up his stuff and head out the door. Riku and Sora are holding hands and Sora is blushing red. Riku whispers something in Sora's ear that makes him blush more.

Zexion pulls out his cell phone and sees three missed calls from Demyx. "Dammit." Zexion says as he remembers the early lunch. He dials Demyx phone number. Someone runs into him and bumps heads him.

They both fall back on the hard floor. The cell phone drops to the floor and a folder flies open. Papers scatter and Zexion sees it was Roxas. "Are you okay?" Zexion asks as he helps Roxas gather his papers.

"Yeah…" Roxas says and he rubs his forehead. Zexion puts his cell phone away and he hands Roxas his folder with all the papers neatly in it. "Thanks." Roxas says.

Zexion hesitates and reaches out his hand. Roxas takes it and Zexion helps him off of the ground. The blond holds on to the pale hand then meets Zexion's beautiful eyes.

Roxas lets go and blushes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to.. um sorry." The blond says and he starts walking away. Zexion touches his hand to his lips and watches the blond walk off.

"Um Roxas?" Zexion calls out. The blond turns to him and Zexion catches up. "Do you want to…get lunch together?" The dark blue haired teen asks.

Roxas smiles and hugs his folder to his chest. "Sure." The blond says. Zexion smiles and they walk off campus.

Zexion tries to think of something to say while they are walking but Roxas speaks first. "So what were you and Axel talking about earlier?" The blue eyed teen asks.

"Um..you." Zexion answers. The blond angel doesn't say anything for awhile. Zexion looks ahead and estimates how long it will take them to get to the restaurant.

"Zexion?" Roxas asks. "Yeah?" Zexion says. The blond stares at his feet as he walks and blushes. "Do you…like me?" Roxas asks and he looks into Zexion's eyes.

The dark teen stops walking and his mouth freezes shut. 'Oh my god…' Zexion thinks. The blond teen waits for an answer. "Why?" Zexion says, hoping he didn't give anything away.

"Well…Axel said that someone likes me and I think it's you." Roxas says. Zexion continues walking and prays to reach the restaurant before the conversation becomes more awkward.

"Do you…like me?" Zexion asks the curious blond. "You didn't answer my question!" Roxas exclaims with an innocent and soft tone. Zexion looks at his feet and keeps walking.

Zexion meets the blond's ocean blue eyes. "You are beautiful." The midnight teen says. "I like you." Zexion adds. Roxas blushes a strawberry red and Zexion bites his bottom lip.

The blond looks away in embarrassment and says, "I like you too." Zexion feels the butterflies in his stomach return. "..really?" Zexion asks. Roxas smiles and his blush won't go away. "Yeah." The blond says.

He cautiously takes Roxas's hand in his own. Roxas looks at him surprised then blushes deeper. The night teen lets go and puts his hand in his pocket. "Sorry." Zexion says and he opens the restaurant door.

Roxas walks in and turns to Zexion before the go to a table. "Zexion?" Roxas asks. "Yes?" Zexion says. Roxas looks away and says, "Nevermind…this is um…"

"Roxas!" Sora calls out and waves. The blond hesitates then says, "Sorry Zexion. My friends are calling." Roxas walks over to a booth full of his friends and looks back at Zexion.

"Where were you, punk?" Axel says fiercely as he tugs the back of Zexion's jacket. Demyx is in the drivers' seat of the car. Axel gets in the passenger seat and Zexion gets in the back seat. "Let's go." Axel says.

The curious dark teen stares back at the restaurant then looks at his hand. Demyx drives off and the radio is blasting one of those boy bands who sounds like everyone else.

"Aw Demy. Turn it off or at least change it to something good." Axel says. Demyx frowns and says, "But I like this song." Axel changes the station then peers in the mirror. He sees Zexion's daydreaming reflection.

"Did you get some?" Axel asks with a smirk. "What!? No!" Zexion says as he snaps out of his daydream. "Boys will be boys." Axel says and the car parks in front of a small pizza place. "But their better in bed..." Axel mutters under his breath and Demyx blushes and swerves the car. "Hey mermaid! You got hands so steer!" Axel yells as he grips his hand against the door for safety. "Sorry.." Demyx says and he bites his bottom lip.

"Oh no. Slut at 2 o'clock." Demyx says and he turns off his yellow convertible. Axel's emerald green eyes look and he sees Kairi. "Zexion!" Kairi exclaims.

They gets out of the car and Kairi hugs Zexion tightly. 'Ah boobs.' Zexion thinks. Axel rolls his eyes and pulls Kairi off with one hand. "Zexion is with me and there is no 'u' in the word me." Axel says.

Demyx locks the car and fixes his 80s punk headband. Kairi scowls and crosses her thin arms. "Fine then. I'll just see you in English then Zexion." Kairi says and she skips off.

Axel wipes his hand and says, "Ew I got Kairi on me." Zexion orders at the front counter and gets a slice of greasy cheese pizza and a coke. The dark teen dabs plies of napkins on his pizza to get the grease off.

The napkins turn orange and Zexion gags and throws them in the full trash can. Demyx smiles and Axel says, "We saw you and lady legs walking. Did you grab his ass?"

Zexion nearly chokes on the pizza. He coughs and swallows it down his sore throat. Zexion rubs his throat so it stops burning. "No I didn't Axel. I'm not like you." Zexion says and he takes a sip of his icy coke.

"That's a shame. I thought you would at least do that. We don't see sex with legs on the swim team all the time." Axel says. The water teen laughs and pulls out a cigarette from his tight jean pocket.

"No mermaid. I'm trying to quit. Don't light it." Axel says and Demyx pouts like a puppy. They finish eating and they head back before fourth period starts. The pyro is playing with his lighter the whole drive there.

Axel opens the door and spots the blond. "Roxas is with Hayner. You want me to pants him?" Axel asks. "No Axel. Just leave him alone." Zexion says. Axel chuckles and says, "Well you better ask him out or someone might snatch him up."

"Yeah…" Zexion says. His eyes linger on the blond as Demyx and Axel squeeze through the crowded halls. Roxas smiles at Hayner and doesn't notice that his crush is staring at him. Zexion turns and walks to English class.


	4. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch4

The rhythm on the dark-haired teen shoes pat softly along the linoleum hallway floor. 'How am I going to do this….I'll try…No…I'll ask him afterschool.' Zexion thinks then tries to think out how the conversation should go. He looks at the ground with a deep thought expression across his face.

He stops in front of a pair of purple high heels and he peers through his silky hair. "Hey Zexion!" Kairi says with a giggle. Zexion doesn't notice her and walks into Professor Xaldin's English classroom. Kairi huffs and rolls her eyes.

Zexion sits down in a desk while still in his thinking-trance. The dark curious teen flicked scraps of paper fringe off his desk. "Are you ever going to ask me out?" Kairi demands to Zexion and she sits on his desk. Her skirt rides up a little. "No." Zexion says in a blunt tone.

Kairi pouts and says, "Why not?" Zexion meets eyes with her. "I don't date prostitutes." The midnight teen says coldly. Kairi growls and shouts, "I never liked you anyway!"

"Kairi! Take a seat in a chair! Now!" Xaldin bellows. The red haired girl scowls and sits in the back of the large classroom next to Olette. Xaldin raises his onyx eyebrows and puts on his reading glasses. Pence starts to chuckle in the back of the classroom.

"Pence!" Xaldin shouts so loud that all the classrooms in the building shutter with fear. Pence nearly falls out of his seat in surprise and holds his breath. Xaldin smiles and says bitterly, "Would you please read the beginning of Act II Scene IV of Romeo and Juliet?" Pence scrambles to dig his book out of his cluttered backpack and Namine passes him her copy.

"I'm waiting…." Xaldin says and he sits in his black swivel chair. Pence flips quickly through the book and stops on page 56. "Where the devil should this Romeo be? Came he not home to-night?" Pence says quietly. "Louder please." Xaldin says like he has a headache.

Zexion taps the end of his eraser to his nose at the speed of a lazy drum. Soon enough the bell rings and wakes Zexion out of his daydreams. Xaldin looks utterly disappointed with the class and Zexion saunters rapidly out of the classroom.

"Favourite class of the day is next!" Axel says sarcastically to Zexion. The midnight teen meets the emerald eyes and asks, "Where you waiting for me?" The fiery cat-like teen smiles his white teeth. "No, you came to me." Axel says with a witty expression.

Demyx meets up with them and waves goodbye to someone. "Hey guys." Demyx says with too big of a smile. Axel looks at Demyx blankly and then his expression shifts to approval. "Who is it?" Axel asks. "A guy from my English class. Cloud was gone today so we had a substitute and we talked all class." Demyx explains with a dreamy look in his azure eyes.

"Ew you banged a sub?" Axel says in complete disgust. "No! I was talking to a student." Demyx says. Zexion spots Roxas coming out of Biology with a happy expression; Hayner is right next to him with a bright smile. The quiet teen tunes Axel and Demyx's conversation out and walks over to the blonds.

The crowd gets bigger in the hallway and Sora steps on Zexion's shoe. "Oops sorry!" The brunette says with empathetic clear eyes. "Hey there you are!" Demyx says and grabs the back of Zexion's shirt. Axel smiles at Sora and receives a blush from the cinnamon haired boy.

"You lost your owner, puppy?" Axel says to Sora. "Axel just leave him alone." Demyx says. "Actually Axel…I need to talk to you…" Sora says and he bites his lower lip. Axel's eyebrows raise and says, "Okay. Go for it." Sora scratches the back of his neck and asks, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Axel practically falls into shock. His hypnotic cat eyes grow wide. "That's not a good idea, Sora. Axel will….well get you." Zexion says and Demyx lets go of Zexion's shirt. "Hey the kid wants to talk so we will. C'mon, kitten." Axel says with a dominate look in his eyes. The fierce teen leads him outside.

Demyx looks at Zexion with fretful eyes. "I am worried for Sora." Demyx says. The late bell rings for math class and the halls empty in a blink. Zexion turns his voice into a whisper, "Don't be." The two teens skip class and walk to the soccer field.

The silence is all around them without the blazing teen to light up the conversation. "Can I ask you something?" Demyx asks out of the blue. Zexion looks up from his moving feet. "Sure, Dem." Zexion says. "Do you think…Axel likes me?" Demyx asks.

The silence returns like permanent fog. Zexion sits down on the dry grass in the shade. "I don't know who he likes, to be honest." Zexion says and feels bad once he sees Demyx's sad eyes. "I thought you were going to say something like that." Demyx says and he sits next to Zexion.

The dirty blond lays his head on the pale teen's shoulder. "I never told anyone this but…I've liked him since 8th grade." Zexion's cool grey eyes brighten up in surprise. "And now I'm a junior and I haven't mentioned anything…" Demyx says with no sign of hope in his voice.

Zexion puts his arm around Demyx and says, "I know what it feels like…when you can't be with them…like you need to tell them." Demyx puts his arm around Zexion's waist and buries his face in the teen's chest. Zexion feels like Demyx is about to cry.

"Dem…please don't…" Zexion says and Demyx meets face-to-face with him. Demyx smiles and says, "I probably look ridiculous right now, dude." Zexion smiles and Demyx laughs. A pale hand brushes a tear from Demyx's cheek and lingers there.

"…Zex?" Demyx asks with curious ocean eyes. Zexion imagine Roxas with him instead of Demyx and lightly traces his fingers along Demyx's jaw line. He feels his breath getting warmer as he imagines Roxas touching his face too. "Yes…" Zexion says and he closes his eyes for a moment then opens them to see Demyx almost at his lips. He closes his eyes again

Zexion leans forward and touches his lips to the water teen's. Zexion feels his heart accelerate and plants a light kiss and his heart feels like it needs electric shock to return to normal speed. Demyx kisses him back then Zexion retreats his pale lips.

Demyx opens his neon blue eyes and sees Zexion staring at him. "Sorry…" Zexion says and he removes his hands off of Demyx. The curious night teen gets off of the grass and grabs his bookbag. Demyx breathing is very loud for the minimal they just did.

Zexion starts running and bumps into a familiar face. Axel looks at him with an unreadable face. "Oh hey Axel." Zexion says panting. Axel doesn't say anything and looks over Zexion's shoulder. Demyx walks next to Zexion.

"Hey Axel. What did the pet want? A taste of something different then his normal treat?" Demyx says with a chuckle to cover up the noticeable awkwardness. Axel face turns stone cold and his eyes seem unwelcoming.

Demyx and Zexion stand in the silence with the same thought in there minds. 'He saw us…' The bell rings and Axel strides away with big steps with his long legs. Demyx covers his eyes and shakes his head. "Shit…" Demyx says and he takes his hands off of his tear-filled eyes.

Before Zexion has a chance to say something, Demyx runs off to Axel. "I'm crazy…" Zexion mutters to himself as he can't get the moment out of his mind. He touches his fingers to his lips. 'How many times am I going to get kissed today?' He wonders.

Zexion stops at the lockers once he gets in the hall and opens his. He sticks his head inside and lays his head on his Calculus book. '…I…like…boys…' He thinks to himself and he strikes him like lightening. The confused teen sighs and feels a light tap on his shoulder.

"What." Zexion says miserably. "Are you okay?" Roxas asks. Zexion is caught by surprise and hits his head inside his locker. "Um yea I was just...um…looking for something." Zexion says at his lie attempt.

Roxas laughs and says, "Well instead you got hit by the locker." Zexion rubs his head and closes his locker with a slam. Roxas looks brightly at him with mesmerized eyes. "Are you coming to my swim practice?" Roxas asks semi-awkwardly.

A small smile spreads across Zexion's light pink lips. "Of course….do I just watch?" Zexion asks and tries not to smile to big at the thought of Roxas swimming. "Well you can join me if you want. Practice is usually pretty easy. I swim a couple laps and then I get free time to swim on my own. You can swim with me at free time. I need to practice because I want to get a job as a lifeguard at the community pool. You can…help me." Roxas says with an emerging rosy blush.

Zexion soaks all the words in and feels himself turn to jelly. 'Swimming…with him…YES!' Zexion thinks. "Sure I have a swimsuit in my locker. I'll put it on after you are done with your laps." Zexion says with a genuine smile.

"You have a great smile…you should use it more." Roxas says with a noticeable squeak in his voice as he feels his blushing cheeks heat up. Zexion feels his heart jump out of beat for a second. "I do?" He asks in a shocked voice.

"Roxas! Get to practice, man!" A teen with short brunette hair calls out. "I'm coming. Just stall Coach Luxord for me!" Roxas calls out. "I have to save you slow ass all the time, Rox." The brunette calls back with a joking smile and he runs off down the echoing hall.

"Mak is annoying." Roxas says and Zexion notices the change in conversation. "Well we better get going then." Zexion says. "Yeah." Roxas says quietly and fixes the strap on his swim bag. The blond brushes fingers with the raven-haired teen.

Zexion takes a hold of the soft hand and locks their fingers. Roxas pulls his hand away and puts it in his pocket. "…sorry." Roxas says then realizes Zexion did that to him earlier. Zexion looks down and says, "It's okay."

They walk together to the indoor pool and a whiff of chlorine feels Zexion's senses. Zexion opens the door to the locker room with one hand and he catches a glimpse of changing boys and closes the door quickly. "I won't be long." Roxas says and he opens the door.

The blond hesitates and looks at Zexion with big blue eyes. Roxas brushes his fingers on the inside of Zexion's palm and rushes away into the locker room. A wave of warmth bursts inside Zexion's chest. '….Roxas.' Zexion's mind could only mutter out.

The midnight teen strides to the new metal bleachers and sits in the middle. He looks around and realizes he is the only one on the bleachers. Soon enough the boys start coming out of the locker room and jumping in the pool, one by one.

Zexion keeps his eyes open for Roxas but feels guilty for looking at him in a swimsuit. 'I guess he'll see me soon…so it will be fair...' Zexion assumes. The familiar blond steps out with bare feet and short black shorts. He meets the stare and waves to Zexion. 'Thank god it's not a speedo or I think I would faint.' Zexion thinks in his head.

The quiet teen waves back and Roxas back flips into the wavy pool water. The water hardly splashes just like when the pros dive. Coach Luxord checks off names on the clipboard and clicks his stopwatch necklace a few times. Roxas gets out of the pool and lines up with everyone for the laps. The whistle blows and they all dive in the water in perfect sync.

"Looks like you are having fun." Axel says. Zexion's eyes perk up and he sees Axel right beside him. "You scared me." Zexion says. The smirking red head laughs and says, "It's part of the contract, Zexy." The love-dazed teen hears joy back in Axel's tone.

"Are you…mad?" Zexion manages to word the sentence and he recalls kissing Demyx earlier. "About what?" Axel asks with confused green eyes. "I kissed Demyx…" Zexion says with a very muted voice that Axel leans in to hear.

"Oh…right." Axel says and he leans back. His gem eyes focus off to the wall on the other side of the gym. "Are you?" Zexion asks with sorry eyes. "I'm just…hurt." Axel admits and puts his head of a red mane down on his bent knees. Zexion's light grey eyes widen and he feels guilt.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you like him. I just thought he likes you…" Zexion says. Axel's head raises and he meets his intense eyes with his friend. "What!" Axel blurts out. Zexion jumps a little and says, "He has a crush on you…"

Axel can't believe his ears. "What!" Axel says semi furiously. His eyes blaze at Zexion's and cause a shiver on Zexion's spine. "Since when?" Axel demands. Zexion looks away. "Since 8th grade…" He says softly.

The wild red teen clenches his teeth. "How long have you know this?" Axel says angrily between his teeth. "I found out today…" Zexion says. Axel smiles without humor and looks up at the ceiling. "Why?" Zexion says after awhile.

Axel smirks and meets a pair of cool grey eyes. The passionate teen scratches his head and says, "I never could tell him…that I love him." Zexion feels light-headed. 'The sex maniac has…feelings?!' Zexion thinks in his baffled mind.

"I always thought…that he thought I was… a jerk and stupid…and a perv…but I was trying to…I don't know…impress him. But my attempt was stupid…I should've told him…" Axel says and he cracks a smile. "I guess there is still hope…" Axel says and he looks back across the room.

Zexion is speechless and he clears his throat. "If you love someone…tell them or else…it will haunt you." Zexion says. Axel smirks and kisses Zexion on the cheek. A blush forms in the attacked spot. "Thanks for the advice, my therapist….you need to chase your hope down too." Axel says and he goes away without another word.

A whistle blows loudly and the boys record their times with Luxord. Roxas walks over to Zexion and says, "You can go change now. I'll be in the pool." Roxas says as he puts his goggles back in his swim bag. "Okay." Zexion says and he takes long steps down the bleachers. Roxas picks up his bag.

"I should put this away. Last time my friend's i-Pod got stolen." Roxas says and he zips up his bag then slings it over his wet shoulder. "Yeah. You don't want that." Zexion says with Axel's words going through his head. 'You need to chase your hope down too.' Axel words say in his cluttered mind.

They go inside the empty locker room and Roxas opens his locker. "I'll wait for you." Roxas says as he replies to a text on his phone. Zexion goes to his locker and opens it. "Roxas!" Zexion calls out in the locker room. "Yeah?" The blond calls back.

"I forgot my swimsuit. I think I took it home last week." Zexion says. He hears a laugh from the blond. "I have like three extra in my bag. You can borrow one." Roxas says. Zexion closes up his locker and goes back to Roxas, who already has the swimsuits out of his bag and on the bench. Zexion chooses the dark blue shorts and sets his backpack down.

Roxas puts the others away in his bag and closes his locker. Zexion meets eyes with him and stands awkwardly. "What's wrong? We are both guys. We know what we look like." Roxas says. 'Well duh because he changes with them everyday.' Zexion thinks.

Zexion starts undressing and Roxas catches himself staring at the fantastic body. As soon as Zexion pulls off his pants and boxers he realizes Roxas is staring. Zexion puts on the shorts and meets eyes with the deep cherry blond. Roxas hides his face but looks back at the hand on his hand.

"I thought you are use to that." Zexion says with a slight laugh. Roxas's blush remains. "Yeah…but it's different….because….you are so….gorgeous." Roxas confesses. Zexion blushes too and Roxas smiles. "You are too, Roxas. When I first saw you…I thought you look…so…breathtaking." Zexion says and he feels his heart driving him crazy.

Roxas blushes a deep strawberry and Zexion holds Roxas's hand. A whistle blows outside the locker room and Luxord shouts, "Everybody get out in the pool!"

The two teens don't see Luxord but they can definitely hear him. Roxas hesitates and lets go of the dark lover's pale hand. "Now!" Luxord shouts again and closes the door. Roxas turns around and awkwardly kisses Zexion on the lips.

Zexion pulls him closer and wraps his arms around the warm, wet blond's lower back. He moves his lips into a full kiss on the swimmer and Roxas leaves his arms down at Zexion's hips. Zexion passionately plants a kiss on Roxas's shaking lips. "Roxas!" A voice shouts in hysteria.


	5. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch5

"Uh…." Seifer stands there in his soccer uniform with a frozen expression. Roxas kisses Zexion deeper but the dark teen notices Seifer.

"Ahh!" Zexion exclaims as he sees Seifer looking like he just saw a tornado coming for him. Roxas sees Seifer too. The blond's cheeks turn cherry red. "You…two….were…" Seifer manages to squeak out the words.

Sora walks in with a towel hanging from his shoulder. "Hey Seifer!" The brunette exclaims with pure happiness. Sora waits for a response and waves a hand in front of the teen's face.

"You okay, Sef-sef?" Sora asks and Seifer remains frozen. The brunette pulls the back of Seifer shirt and tugs him out. "C'mon." Sora says. The two teens leave out of the locker room.

Zexion shifts his eyes to the blond. _'Uhhhh…….'_ Zexion thinks. Roxas notices the dark teen's eyes on him then quickly looks away.

Roxas keeps his eyes focused on the locker in front of himself. "Is it wrong to say that…you are a great kisser?" Roxas asks with a blush. Zexion bites his bottom lip.

"You are pretty amazing yourself, Roxas." Zexion mumbles. The blond looks at Zexion and cautiously smoothes back the hair out of Zexion's eyes. Roxas lips shake as he takes in unease, silent breaths and he locks his hands on the back of Zexion neck.

Zexion puts his hand on the back of Roxas's neck and pulls him in close. They hesitate and Roxas brushes his lips lightly over Zexion's pale lips.

The midnight teen takes Roxas's bottom lip between his lips and wet it in his mouth. Roxas slides his hands down Zexion's bare back then the dark haired teen grant his tongue into the cherry flavoured mouth.

Roxas leans into Zexion and there lips move together in patterns. The night teen puts his hands on the blond's wet hips and pressure between them increases. Roxas gasps and stops. Zexion takes his hands off and blushes. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't of…" Zexion says and he looks down.

_ 'I want you, Zexion…but it feels so…weird to like a guy…Is it wrong to have these…thoughts for you?'_ Roxas thinks but doesn't manage to say. "Um let's just get to the pool." Roxas says and he takes Zexion's hand.

The dark teen's heart jumps a little and he looks down at their intertwined hands. "O-okay." Zexion stutters a little. The door opens and Roxas drops his hand from Zexion's. Coach Luxord walks in the locker room with the swim team following after him. He frowns at Roxas and says, "You better keep up the good times or else, boy."

"Yes coach." Roxas says sternly and he walks out with Zexion. The indoor pool area is silent except for the quiet radio music playing from a speaker hidden behind a faux fern plant. Zexion looks down at the water rippling softly like wind blowing plastic wrap.

The blond dives in effortlessly but his splash is very small and clean. Roxas comes back up to the surface of the undisturbed water and asks, "You coming in?" Zexion bites his bottom lips and his stomach fills with butterflies.

The dark haired teen takes a breath and falls in. Roxas giggles as Zexion gasps for air when he reaches the surface. The night teen smoothes his wet hair out of his eyes and asks, "How was that for an entrance?" Roxas smiles at his crush.

"Well…out of 1 to 10, I give it a 12 because…you are so…dreamy." Roxas says with a tickled-pink blush. Zexion smiles and looks away as he treads water. _'You are so lovely.'_ Zexion thinks.

They tread water in the awkward silence. "Um Zexion?" Roxas asks and the grey-blue eyes shift black to the blond. "Yeah?" Zexion asks with thoughts immediately wondering what Roxas is going to ask. "I want to get my certificate to be a certified lifeguard…I was wondering if you can help me train…" Roxas asks quietly.

"Sure." Zexion says. Roxas's eyes stare into Zexion's with slight nervousness showing in the blue irises. "Could you help me…now?" Roxas asks. Zexion stays speechless for a moment as he daydreams about it. The blond takes that as a bad feeling from Zexion.

"It's perfectly fine. Just a couple of drills before I go and try out. The coach and everybody left all ready. We have plenty of time…but that doesn't mean it's going to be long, ha, of course not, I mean, um yeah it will be plenty enough for me to do good. I don't want you to do this is you don't want to, I just thought you would since we, well I don't know cause we just met and-" Roxas rambles and Zexion puts his hand to Roxas's mouth.

Zexion grins and says shyly, "I'll help you now." Roxas smiles softly and holds in a blush. "Ummm well we can start by the rescue." Roxas says and gets a devious look on his face.

The midnight teen raises an eyebrow and asks, "What is the-" Roxas dunks Zexion under water so he swallows some water and the dark teen starts freaking out. Zexion reaches the surface and coughs out the horrible taste of chlorine.

Roxas puts his arm around Zexion and starts swimming to the edge of the pool. "I'm sorry but I had to make it realistic otherwise I would never know what it would be like." Roxas apologies.

The blond pulls Zexion out of the pool as the dark teen struggles to breath. _'Oh no…he really is choking that bad!'_ Roxas thinks. "Ummm." Roxas says as Zexion's eyes look at him for help.

Roxas pumps Zexion's chest and hesitates at the dark teen's mouth. The blond puts his mouth over the wet, pale lips and start breathing in air. Roxas pulls away and pumps Zexion's chest again.

The raven-haired teen coughs and his lips turn blue. Roxas captures his mouth against Zexion's and breathes in more air for his crush. Zexion gets up and coughs the last bit of water out.

Roxas bites his bottom lip as Zexion breathe in shaky breaths. Zexion turns to Roxas and their eyes meet. The blond explodes into an apologetic rant, "I'm so so so so sorry, Zexion. I didn't know that it would be that bad and you can go home now if you want. I'm just really sorry. It was a horrible thing for me to do. I should have told you I was going to dunk you and I am really-"

Zexion captures Roxas's lips then pulls away. The blond stares at Zexion with stunned eyes then blushes. "It's okay, Roxas. You are my lifesaver now." Zexion says with a sincere smile.

Roxas manages a smile and a blush too. "Well…let's do this another time…I should get home soon." Roxas says and he makes his way to the locker room. Zexion stays at the edge of the pool with a bewildered look on his face.

_ 'Did I…say something wrong?'_ Zexion thinks to himself. "Bravo Zex…Bravo." Axel says with an amused tone and sarcastic clapping. Zexion turns around at sees the red head with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be far away from school? You hate it here." Zexion says while he carefully eyes the mischievous devil. Axel stares at the pale teen like he is a target at shooting practice.

"I had to stay for the action, love. You and Roxy are quite the lovebirds. Got it memorized?" Axel asks. Zexion's expression lights up. "You really think so?!" The dark teen asks with complete excitement.

"Don't get preppy on me, emo kid." Axel warns with a snarl in his facial expression. "I told you before. I'm not emo." Zexion says and his mood shoots to irritating. The fire teen laughs silently.

"Sure sure. Hey listen up, leg shaver. I'm going to have a party tomorrow night so you better show up with your boyfriend." Axel says and then his eyebrow raises. Zexion stays silent.

The red head's eyes light up; he is quite amused again. "Oooh. You haven't asked him out yet?" Axel asks with a smirk playing on his lips. "Well…." Zexion says and his eyes wander away from the pressuring pyro.

"I haven't but we…made out." Zexion admits then bites his bottom lip. "I know." Axel says with a laugh. "What?!" The midnight teen snaps at Axel. "Where ever there is heat. I'm there. Got it memorized." Axel says with his eyes still amused.

Zexion huffs and looks away. "I can't believe you spied on us…" The raven haired teen mutters. "It comes with the package, Zexy. Now be there at 8 tomorrow night with lady legs or you can kiss my ass goodbye." Axel says.

Demyx walks in and Axel circles his arm around the blond. "See. Asking someone out isn't that hard, Goth boy. So get Barbie boy now or you'll never be able to ask him." Axel lectures the dark teen.

_ '…it's not that easy…'_ Zexion thinks to himself. "Axel, let's just leave. I hate being on campus after school." Demyx says softly. "Cya, skinny!" Axel calls out. "Nice butt, Zex Machine!" Demyx calls out before the couple exits the room.

The indoor pool room feels strangely quiet to Zexion now. _'I suppose, Axel is right…I never thought I would think that…but it is now or never.'_ Zexion thinks and he gets up.

The night teen opens the locker room door and strides in with wet feet. "Roxas?" Zexion asks quietly. He looks around and goes to Roxas's locker. "Roxas?" Zexion asks again but no answer.

Zexion walks out of the locker area and stops. _'The shower room….'_ Zexion thinks. He turns the corner and sees Roxas there under the shower head. _'Is he…'_ Zexion thinks as Roxas lets out a moan.

_ 'He's…masturbating?!?!?'_ Zexion exclaims in his mind. The blond moans again and Zexion can keep his eyes away. _'I shouldn't be here. I should go now. He is going to see me but…I…want to be with him…oooohh his body.'_ Zexion thinks as he gazes over the soapy, nude body of the blond.

"Zexion…Nyaah." Roxas mutters out and he strokes his stiff member. The blond's hand fills with precum. Zexion walks out of the room and hyperventilates against the wall.

The pale teen bites his finger to keep quiet. _'He was doing that…because he…he wants me…'_ Zexion thinks. Roxas moans a little again. The raven teen looks around and spots a trash can.

_ 'If I make noise….he'll know I'm here….'_ Zexion thinks. He kicks the metal trash can and it clanks with massive noise. "Oooow my foot!" Zexion yells very loud for Roxas to hear.

He hears the blond stop moaning and is silent for a moment. "Zexion?" Roxas asks from the other room. "Where are you?" Zexion asks and he tries to sound as normal as possible.

"I am in the shower room." Roxas says after a moment of silence. _'Crap. I should probably clean myself.'_ Roxas thinks and he stares at his seed covered hand. _'It's now or never, Zexion._ The night teen tells his mind.

Roxas rinses the white liquid off and listens carefully for any movement from the other room. "Roxas? You okay?" Zexion asks. _'This is going to sound soooooo awkward…I shouldn't say it…I shouldn't say anything...I can't ask him if he wants to have shower sex with me! What am I thinking?!'_ Roxas thinks.

"Um yeah. I was just showering but I just got in not that long ago, I was just about to um shower." Roxas says. _'I sound like an idiot…What the hell is he going to think?'_ Roxas thinks to himself. "Oh okay. I'll wait. I just need to give your shorts back." Zexion says and he leans against the wall in the other room.

"You can give them to me now. I'll just squeeze the water out here." Roxas says then he realizes what he just said. _'….shit I'm an idiot! Now he is going to see me…'_ Roxas thinks. _'I was never self conscious before with showering with the swim team but…I….like Zexion….a lot.'_ Roxas thinks.

_ '…now?!'_ Zexion exclaims in his head. "Okay. Sure." Zexion says a little quietly. The night teen steps in the steamy shower room and Roxas has the shower head on. "Where should I leave them?" Zexion asks in the awkward silence.

Roxas turns to face Zexion and digs his nails into his thigh so he won't blush. "Just by the drain…" Roxas says. Zexion takes his shorts off and Roxas can't take his eyes away. _'Oh know…shit I think I'm going to…'_ Roxas thinks and he clinches his fists.

"Nyaaah!" Roxas screams out and his hides his face against the wall. The blond cums over himself. "Roxas! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Zexion asks and he starts freaking out. He quickly runs over to the blond and avoids slipping on the wet tile.

Roxas turns to Zexion. "Just…go away…" Roxas cries out and his blue eyes are red from tears. "Roxas…what's wrong?" Zexion asks and he puts his hand carefully on Roxas. "GO AWAY!" Roxas screams.

Zexion takes his hand off and tears fill in his eyes. Roxas calms down and looks at Zexion. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that…it's just….why do you give me these…feelings?" Roxas asks the other teen. Zexion blushes when he sees the white liquid on the blond.

"I…I don't know…" Zexion says. The blond looks up at Zexion and the warm water rinses down his body. Roxas reaches his hand up to Zexion then pulls it away. "This is so wrong…." Roxas says. Zexion leans in and puts his hands on Roxas's hips.

The blond gasps a little at the feeling of Zexion against him. "But it feels so right…" Zexion says and he kisses up Roxas's neck. The blond takes Zexion's member in his hand and strokes it. Zexion moans a little and he presses Roxas's against the shower wall.

The warm water rushes down on the hot couple. Zexion strokes both of their members together. "Nyaah…Zexion…" Roxas moans out and he licks inside the dark teen's mouth. Zexion's hair gets wet by the shower and is shines like black satin.

Roxas hugs his legs around Zexion and the night teen holds on Roxas's legs for support. Roxas strokes them together with Zexion and he gasps against the wall. Their lips press furiously against each other and Zexion slips his tongue through Roxas's parted wet lips.

The blond sucks on Zexion tongue and the night teen precums on Roxas's hand. Roxas pulls back and licks his hand up. "Mmm." Roxas says and he goes back to kissing Zexion. The midnight teen pressures Roxas's member with his hand as he leans forward.

"Zexion…I…think I…love…" Roxas mumbles in between kisses. The black orchid teen sucks at the blond's erected nub on his chest. "Lady legs and Lady Emo are getting it on mermaid. Get back here!" Axel shouts.

Roxas and Zexion both look and see Axel drooling over them. The blond's eyes fill with tears and he runs off. "You **used** me! You fuckin' pervert!" Roxas yells at Zexion. The night teen tries to say something but he is too shocked.

"You just wanted to impress your sick friends. I never want to see you **again**!!!!" Roxas screams at the poor teen. The blond bends over and grabs his swim trunks and Axel's eyes widen at Roxas's puckered hole.

Demyx covers Axel's mouth before the pyro whistles. Roxas runs off. Zexion stays silent for a moment then death glares at the swimmer and the pervert. "YOU. ARE. SO. FUCKIN'. DEAD!" Zexion screams at them. Demyx innocently waves then runs away.

Zexion's fists clench and Axel runs off too. The doors close and leave Zexion alone. The night teen slumps over and sits down with his knees to his chest. "I'm…sorry…Roxas…" Zexion cries out lower then a whisper. _'I…love you too….'_ Zexion thinks and he sits there with the shower washing off his tears.


	6. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch6

There are times when everything seems is splitting apart. Like life in unraveling at your finger times and the wind is pulling the strings away. You try to put it back together but it just gets worse as hope flies further out of your reach. Soon you can't even see it. Soon there is nothing left to live for. Hold on tight of what you have.

Zexion gets up in sham and dresses in silence. _'…I can't believe how it just…fell apart…'_ Zexion thinks and he wipes off his staining tears. He slings his backpack over his right shoulder and exits the quiet locker room into the light of dusk. The school is empty and dark. Zexion walks quickly home and prepares for another day of school.

The dark teen avoids his step mom and locks himself in his room. He drops to the bed and the silence chokes him. _'He was my only chance…and I lost it…'_ Zexion thinks in the bitter darkness. He tosses and turns but the quiet is keeping him dead awake. Zexion cries himself to sleep. _'Roxas…it could have been beautiful…us together…'_ The dusk teen thinks.

His dreams begin at 1am and tears stream down his face. Roxas is looking at Zexion through a glass wall like he is at the zoo. _'Roxas! Roxas!'_ Zexion exclaims. _'You're a perverted animal. I hate you!'_ Roxas shouts and the words sling shot through Zexion's mind. _'I'm sorry…'_ Zexion chirps softly.

The alarm clock blares at 6am and he slugs out of his bed. Zexion unplugs the clock and the red numbers zap away. "Zexion!" His step mom screeches out like a hungry seagull. Zexion grumbles and rips his claws through his closet. _'Jeans. Shirt. Shoes. Done.'_ Zexion thinks and he dresses in black jeans with a shamrock green t-shirt.

"Zexion!" His mother calls out again. Zexion snatches his backpack and storms out of his room then right past his mother. He slams the front door behind him. "Zexion…?" A voice asks and Zexion's eyes perk up. "…I really need to have you back…." The voice says and Zexion meets the eyes of the speaker. Zexion's crying red eyes meet with an identical pair. He instantly knows. "I'm so sorry…" Zexion says and he hugs the other teen.

Riku holds back some tears and Zexion hesitantly puts his arm on Riku then it becomes awkward as Riku bursts into sobs. The black orchid teen pats Riku's back and Riku sniffs. "Sora…broke up with me…" Riku admits and Zexion's eyes water a little. "I'm so sorry…" Zexion says and he is about to say: _'I know how it feels to lose someone you love.'_ Zexion bites his bottom lip. _'Do I really love, Roxas?'_ Zexion thinks and he tries to back away from teenage love.

The silent teens walk together down the hallway of the building and they get in the elevator. No chlorine smell. No Roxas. No sweet smile. Just emptiness. "I just…really need a friend right now…" Riku says and Zexion feels so sad for him. "I understand, Riku." Zexion says and Riku wipes his eyes. "I feel like such an effin sissy face for crying." Riku says and Zexion smiles. "You're not. You're beautiful." Zexion says and suddenly cuts off.

_ 'WHAT….DID….I….JUST….SAY?!...I liked him in 8th grade but....I...I...I don't know...'_ Zexion thinks and he exhales when the elevator doors open on the second floor. Roxas is standing there with his backpack and swim bag. The blond glares at both of them. "Zexion. Let's just go." Riku says and he exits the elevator with a stinging glare at Roxas. _'I can't believe he was seeing Sora while Sora and I were dating…he is such a whore…'_ Riku thinks and Zexion is quiet.

"Hey Riku! You left your skirt on this morning, pansy! Go cry with that rapist! I don't give a damn!" Roxas calls after with the same anger Zexion remembers so clearly. Riku tightens his fists and Roxas is standing in the hallway. "Shut your mouth. Don't you call me a girl. If you want a foot up your skinny ass I'll give one to you!" Riku barks out and Zexion holds Riku's shoulder back.

"It's better then having that rapist friend of yours on my ass!" Roxas snaps with snarling anger. _'Roxas…..I'm sorry….'_ Zexion thinks and he grips Riku's shoulder tightly then he runs away from them. "Zexion!" Riku calls out and then Zexion hears a scream from pain. _'I can't just leave them....They'll rip each other to shreds…'_ Zexion thinks and he runs up the stairs and back to the hallway.

Roxas is on the floor with a black eye and a cut lip. "Roxas!" Zexion calls out and he reaches out to help Roxas up. The blond starts crying angry tears. "Get away from me!" Roxas yells and Zexion freezes in his steps. The sapphire devil trembles with sorrow and anger. "Do you hate me too?! Are you going to watch me bleed and laugh at me?!!!" Roxas yells at Zexion.

He stands up with tears streaming down his face. "So I made out with Sora! Surprised?! Then I got beat up by some straight jock guys after school and I had to tell my parents that I fell off my bike to explain the bruises and cuts!!! I just felt like I needed someone! I'm confused, okay?! And it's because of you! All because you are so gorgeous and I can't stop thinking about you!" Roxas screams in Zexion's face. The dark teen stands taller then Roxas and he suddenly hugs Roxas.

"I'm so sorry…." Zexion says and Roxas holds Zexion tight. "Zexion….I don't want to get hurt…" Roxas pleads and Zexion hugs him close. "I won't let that happen…but you shouldn't of done that….Riku is hurt and he has been with Sora for 6 years….." Zexion says and Roxas sniffs. "I'm sorry….I didn't know that would happen….I guess love hurts…" Roxas says and Zexion feels Roxas's tears as the blond's chin rests on his shoulder. "Yeah…love hurts…" Zexion says and he comforts the shaky blond.

There is a time were everything stops for a long moment and it seems like it could last forever. You don't want to let go. When you feel the world around you to freeze and everything takes its leisure time…that's love. It doesn't mean you have to know if it is the one. When you're in love; you know it is love and not just a crush. You want to be the one and will be there for the other.

Zexion listens to Roxas's breathing for the longest time as he holds him. Roxas smiles and he snuggles his face on Zexion's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Zexion…I yelled at you because…I just didn't want to be called a fag again or being beat up in the locker room….but I realize…it's better to be gay then have no….love at all…." Roxas says and he looks into Zexion's eyes. "…this may seem sudden but….I can't stop thinking about you and it's more then that…well what I'm trying to say is…" Roxas says but Zexion plants a soft, quiet kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Zexion says and Roxas blushes wildly. "I love you…too…so much…" Roxas admits and he starts crying again. "I'm so happy I have you…" Roxas says and he hugs his friend. "Roxas…am I your…" Zexion says and Roxas smiles shyly. "Boyfriend? Yes…yes you are." Roxas says and Zexion smiles back at the cheery angel. Zexion takes his boyfriend's hand. "C'mon. I don't want to make you late." Zexion says and Roxas smiles. "But…Zexion….I want this to be a secret…" Roxas says and Zexion nods.

"Don't worry…I don't want rumors either…I don't know how well…Riku and Sora survived middle school and high school with all the homophobes….I don't want you to get hurt…." Zexion says and Roxas smiles. They let go of each other's hands and walk to school. _'I'm…in love…'_ Zexion thinks and they exchange small finger touches when no one his looking on the sidewalk.

At school the bell to class has rung and the late bell approaches like one of those jack-in-the-box toys. You keep waiting and tempting it and BOOM it pops up and your stomach churns with regret and fear. Zexion and Roxas exchange phone numbers and part with a discreet smile. "Roxas!" Sora calls out and Zexion frowns. "Roxas…please tell him to go back to Riku…" He tells his boyfriend and Roxas looks away. _'…I don't want him to…'_ Roxas thinks and he sees Sora smiling with a ridiculous amount of happiness.

"Roxas…" Zexion says and he feels a tug on his shoulder. "C'mon, Zex." Demyx says and the nightshade teen scuffles away from the sitar teen. "Roxas…please?" He asks and Roxas nods. "I will. Promise." Roxas says and Zexion smiles. "Zexion! C'mon!" Demyx orders and Zexion glances at Roxas then he runs off with Demyx. They go off skip first period and the late bell rings. Axel is in the large oak tree with a bag of dog treats. "What the hell, Axel?" Demyx asks with a chuckle.

"Treats for my bitch." He says and he tosses the bag to Demyx. "Put them in Kairi's locker before break, Swan Princess." Axel says and Demyx does an army salute. "Glad to see you are back." Axel smirks to Zexion as the two teens sit next to him. The arid bark scratches the palms of Zexion's fragile hands.

Axel puts his arms around his two friends and he smiles. "I love being at the top of the school." Axel says as he admires his popularity. "Axel just likes to be on top." Demyx says and Zexion snorts then covers his mouth from the embarrassing laugh. "And Demyx doesn't get any." Axel purrs and Demyx punts Axel in the gut with his elbow.

"Anyway. The Twilight Town fair is starting and you and lady legs should go together since you guys are a couple." Axel meows sensually in Zexion's ear. "How do you know?" Zexion asks with fear building up like word vomit in his throat. "Cause he is Axel. Duh." Demyx says and he pulls out a cigarette. Axel smacks it out of Demyx's hand.

"Just go. Everyone goes. We three have been doing it since 8th grade. Plus my friend Reno is heading down from Traverse Town to be with us. Him and I will make sure it will be a night that you and pop star boy will _never_ for-get." Axel says and Zexion gulps. "Hey what about me?" Demyx asks and Axel smirks. "Quiet and go feed the bitch!" Axel says and Demyx runs off with the dog treats.


	7. ZekuRoku What Are Best Friends For? Ch7

"AXELLLLLLL!!!!! DEEEEEMYX!!!!!" Kairi shrieks down the hallway and she pushes students against the white washed lockers as she goes on her PMS streak down the halls.

Project papers fly up in the air and chemistry teachers spill their piping hot coffee. Kairi growls like a blood thirsty lion and several teens hide away from Kairi in quiet classrooms.

Her small pink dress is covered in sticky chicken liver flavoured dog treats and tangled green silly string.

Demy catches his breath and he takes a cigarette out with his shaky hands. Axel smacks it out of the sitar player's hand. "No smoking!" Axel lectures and Demyx coughs a little as he wheels his bike to a stop.

The swimmer looks around the Traverse Town coffee shoppe. "I hope she won't find us here." Demyx says as he fumbles with his broken bike chain with a lock.

The lock falls apart and he fails at securing the bike to the street lamp pole.

"My bike lock isn't working...last time Marluxia stole my bike when I didn't lock it....I wish I had some handcuffs or something. " Demyx says as his hands stain with the smell of dirty metal. "Here borrow mine." Axel says and he pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. Demyx stares at Axel for a moment then takes the handcuffs.

"I'm not even going to ask why you had those in your pocket…" Demyx says and Axel purrs to himself. "I bet you're curious…" Axel smirks and Demyx blushes. His hand combs through his rock star blond and electric blue hair.

"Erhmmm….." Demyx says and Axel plants a small kiss on Demyx's mouth. Axel softly bites Demyx's bottom lip and the red charmer whispers, "I did it with your math tutor."

Demyx freaks out and tosses the handcuffs as he does his arm flailing. "HAYNER!?!?" Demyx eeps and Axel licks his lips and nods. Demyx calms down and then he raises his eyebrow.

"Fun?" Demyx asks and Axel purrs again. "Very." Axel says and he pats Demyx's back. "Don't worry. You are still a good kid." Axel says and Demyx pouts. "Am I ever going to stop being teased by you?" Demyx asks and Axel laughs.

"I'm a tease. Whad'ya expect, aqua man?" Axel asks with a chuckle and he picks the handcuffs off the ground then locks up Demyx's orange bike.

As they entered the coffee shoppe, Axel quickly changed the subject with awkward laughter. "So how is my tall glass of water doing today?" Axel asks as he closes the small space between them.

"Um…I'm doing okay…" Demyx stutters as the pyro inches in. Naminé scowls and stomps across the wooden flooring. "This is what you dump me for?!" She demands and Axel nods with a seductive grin.

"Well if you really wanted to break up with me then you didn't have to lie about the relationship you're in!" The tiny blond babbles out.

The red head rolls his eyes. "I'm not lying, Namoo." The fire charmer says casually and Demyx raises his eyebrow at the nickname.

"Hah, Namoo?" Demyx asks and Axel shakes the question away. "Well if you are dating him then prove it." Naminé says and she crosses her arms across her chest with a waiting facial expression.

"Fine." Axel says sternly and he captures Demyx's surprised lips. Reno looks up from behind the espresso machine and grins. He rests his head on his hands as he leans forward to watch. The red fighter grins as he watches the two teens making out.

Rude walks over with a clean coffee cup in his hand and a towel slung over his left shoulder. "Reno…you are not paid to watch porn." The shaved head man states causing Reno to snap out of his drooling moment. The red head forms a guilty smile and Rude rolls his eyes.

Naminé blushes as the fire ruler stops the deep kiss. Demyx pants for breath and his eyes are as wide as baseballs. "Axel…" Demyx whispers with an unsure tone as Naminé walks away from the affectionate couple. "What is it, fishy?" Axel asks with a sneer to his voice like he is guarding something.

"Um well….I…" Demyx holds off his sentence as Reno approaches. "Hey babe." The red ponytail cashier says and Axel kisses Reno lightly. Demyx swallows a lump in his throat. _'Axel…I…love you….'_ Demyx thinks and his eyes swell up with tears. The blond runs into the café's single bathroom and locks the door.

Reno raises an eyebrow and he points backwards with his thumb over to the bathroom. "Is your friend alright?" He asks and Axel looks downward and sighs with cheerless eyes. "He'll be fine…" Axel says and Reno sits next to him on the couch. The older red head puts his arm around Axel.

"So, why did you visit?" Reno asks and Axel faces him with a luminous smile. "I need some help with my friend Zexion. He wants to score a blond, ya'know what I mean? I told Zexion to ask Roxas, _the blond_, to the Twilight Town fair tonight." The fire charmer asks causing Reno to grin deviously. "I can help with that…" Reno speaks with a razor sharp plotting tone.

Demyx wipes his tears and he looks at his reflection in the mirror. "Axel…will you go out with me?" Demyx asks as he stares into the mirror. "Axel…will you be my boyfriend?" He asks again and he wipes his face with a dampened paper towel.

"Axel...will you…" "DEMYX! Did you fall in the toilet again? You know it's not a kiddy pool!" Axel yells so loud through the closed door that Demyx stumbles backwards and trips over the trashcan.

Reno laughs in the background and Demyx hears a key in the door. The red cashier stands there with Axel in front of him. They open the door all the way and they see Demyx with his ass stuck in the trashcan.

"Awww that's not how the bathroom works, mermaid muffin." Axel coos and he helps Demyx out of the trashcan. The blond blushes a bright ruby shade as he sees Reno smirking in the doorway. "C'mon Axel. We got some planning to do." Reno says and the two younger teens follow him to the couches.

Zexion wrings his bookbag strap between his hands to mimic the butterfly feeling in his stomach. The hallways are empty except for a few teachers with papers for the troublesome copy machine in their hands. The Goth's shoes make annoying squeaking down the hallway.

"You look sick." Roxas says and his boyfriend's eyes perk up. "I'm just being stupid…" Zexion says and Roxas giggle a little. "You're just hiding something from me. C'mon tell me." The blond states and he brushes his hand on Zexion's face.

"It's childish…." Zexion admits and he faces the wall stream of lockers. The stomach churning increases for the nervous dark teen. Roxas gives him a back hug causing the raven teen to blush. "Tell me." The blond whispers into the taller teen's back.

The quiet reader turns around and stares at Roxas. _'Axel…I hate you…this better be a good date…'_ Zexion thinks to himself as his boyfriend stares at him with big eyes. "The fair is tonight…will you go with me?" Zexion asks and Roxas smiles brightly.

"As long as you don't puke on me then I will." Roxas jokes and Zexion blushes a sweet cherry colour. "Heh I have to look at Axel's face everyday and I don't puke. I'll be fine at the fair." Zexion jokes and his boyfriend laughs with happy blue eyes.

"So I'll meet you there at 6?" Zexion asks and Roxas nods happily. The Goth turns to leave but Roxas catches his hand. "Wait…" The blond says and Zexion turns around. Roxas smiles as he tries to fight his happy tears back.

"I wanted to tell you…that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me…thank you." He whispers and he meets eyes with Zexion. "Well can your _best thing_ get a kiss goodbye?" Zexion asks and Roxas pecks him on the lips. The blunette snakes his tongue inside and Roxas tangles his hands in Zexion's hair.

Zexion's cell phone goes off and Roxas parts the kiss. The blunette winces and answers the phone. "Zexion. Hurry up. We are in the parking lot." Axel growls and Zexion hears Demyx say something in the background like: _'Reno! Get your hand out of there!'_.

He closes the phone and Roxas nods. "I know…you have to leave." Roxas says and Zexion kisses his forehead. "See you tonight, Roxas." Zexion says and his boyfriend smiles. They part down the hallway and Roxas takes a small glimpse back of Zexion leaving. _'I could fall in love with you…I really could.'_ Roxas's thoughts echo.


End file.
